


A Future Child AU with a Name in Progress

by NiteStar19



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Future, Future Child AU, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lila Rossi Lies, WE MUST MAKE MORE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteStar19/pseuds/NiteStar19
Summary: I have 8 words for you. There will never be enough Future Child AU's.





	A Future Child AU with a Name in Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous Ladybug doesn't belong to me. That thing is crazier than Shakespeare. (Take that back nothing is crazier than Shakespeare)

Miraculous Ladybug doesn't belong to me. That thing is crazier than Shakespeare. (Take that back nothing is crazier than Shakespeare)

What's that another incomplete story being uploaded by NiteStar? Yes. I will finish this story and the other 2 if that's the last thing I'll do.

There can never be enough Future Child AUs.

"Finally here for patrol, my kitty?" Ladybug asked Chat as he whizzed down his baton to their meeting spot.

It was Saturday. It was 12 in the afternoon. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep. She spent all night yesterday, designing a dress.

"Sorry, m'lady. No lady as glorious as you should be kept waiting. Apologies" Chat said as he bent down to kiss his partner's hand, softly.

Ladybug chuckled at his silly antics. He's never going to change. She pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"So bugaboo. Can we patrol together, today?" he asked her, turning on his kitty eyes, as he fluttered his eyes open and shut.

Ladybug sighed.

"It should be fine just for today, kitty"

"You've just made this cat's day, bugaboo"

"Whatever. Let's get this over with" she said as she threw her yoyo out.

After a few blocks, they saw a bright light in the distance. They looked at each other and immediately rushed to the area. Surprise. Surprise. They weren't ready for what they were about to witness.

"Paris looks different for some reason…." said a 6 year old girl with warm blue eyes and her shoulder-length, wavy, blonde hair worn in a half twist.

Ladybug paused as did Chat Noir. A Child? What was this? An Illusion? Before they could make any assumptions, the small child's eyes brightened when she spotted the superheroes.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! Can you help me?" the little girl shouted, happy.

Chat Noir went down towards the girl. She raced towards them.

"What's the problem, little lady? Why are you out here so late?"Chat Noir asked the little girl as he scooped her up as her arms went around his shoulders.

"I don't know. There was an akuma attack and my babysitter was zapped. Then the big, bad akuma zapped me" the cute girl explained, her arms waving around.

Chat Noir shot a concerned look towards Ladybug. Apparently there was an akuma strolling around in Paris. But first, they needed to take care of child.

"What's your name, sweetie? We can take you home" Ladybug asked the girl, crouching down.

"Emma. Emma Agreste"

Ladybug startled, started choking on air, while flushing scarlet. Chat Noir simply pulled a confuzzled face.

"Could you repeat that?" Chat Noir asked.

"Emma Agreste. My babysitter was Manon Chamack" Emma replied.

"Manon Chamack? Isn't she a little too young to babysit?" Chat Noir asked Ladybug.

Ladybug's face color changed from red to a pale white. She patted herself on both cheeks in an attempt to put her full attention to the child in front of them.

"How old was your babysitter, Emma?" Ladybug asked.

"Hmmmm. Was it 17? Yes! It was 17!" Emma exclaimed.

"Well, then Emma. It looks like you might be stuck here for a little more time" Ladybug stated.

"Why is that?" Emma asked.

"Well, you are from the future and until Ladybug and Chat Noir from your year fixes the akuma. You will be stuck here for some time"

Emma teared up.

"Daddy was going to take me to the park to eat icecream" Emma started about to cry.

Chat Noir and Ladybug looked at each other in panic, desperate not to get the little girl crying.

"It's okay!," Chat Noir shouted drawing Emma's attention, "Who's your father? We can take you to him now and then you can go get ice-cream with him"

"Adrien Agreste."

Chat Noir blinked his eyes once. Then twice. And more rapidly when tears were starting to form in his eyes.

Ladybug stared at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, confused of why her partner was on the verge of spilling gallons of tears.

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong! Can you believe it? Adrien Agreste will become a father in the future! I'm so happy!"

"Chat Noir. You can be happy and overexcited later. First we've got to drop Emma off at Adrien's house" Ladybug said with a straight face.

"Right. Right. We- I mean- you can do that. I have to err...feed my Kwami" Chat Noir said as he slowly backed away.

"I'll meet up with you tomorrow!" Chat Noir said lastly as he left the area.

Ladybug and Emma stood there watching the cat themed hero leave.

"Well...let's get you home now, Emma"

Ladybug dropped off the little girl at the huge mansion where Nathalie came outside and guided the child inside.

As Ladybug swung to her home, she briefly realized that she had never asked for the mother's name. Looks like she'll be losing tonight's sleep.

Adrien was ecstatic when the stone faced secretary brought a little child before him.

"Your father says that since she is your child, she is your responsibility"

Adrien's face fell. His father didn't even want to spend time with his grandchild?

Nevertheless, he cleared the sadness from his mind. He had a child to protect and serve! Before Nathalie could leave the room, Adrien requested something.

"You want what?"

"For my daughter and me? Please?"

"Adrien, this is against the rules of your diet"

"Nathalie, I think the laws of time aren't even responding tonight"

"..."

"..."

That night, Emma and her dad spent the night binge watching Anime and eating strawberry ice-cream.

The next day, Adrien and Emma watched from inside the limo as it pulled up in front of a school.

Two different replies came up.

"Noooo! I don't want to go to school! Not again!"

"Wait. I get to go to school with her! Yes!"

Then simultaneously;

"You LIKE school!?"

"You HATE school?!"

The two looked at each other in astonishment.

"Mom was right…" Emma muttered, "You are a dork"

"Hey-" Adrien started

"Regardless," Nathalie cut in, "Emma will be attending school with you, Adrien"

"Thank Goodness! I thought that father would homeschool Emma" Adrien sighed in relief.

"He wanted to. I said no." Nathalie said, while adjusting her glasses.

"Why?" both of them asked.

"I'm not teaching a six year old again. Now you will have to step out of this limo"

Adrien and Emma stepped out of the car to face their future.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to stretching yourself thin while doing 7 days of clubs, taking 2 AP classes in freshman year of highschool, moving to a different apartment, doing fundraisers in shady neighborhoods, trying to have time to read books and fanfictions, and being a part-time secret fanfiction writer!


End file.
